Research
by Fardarrig
Summary: Kankri is curious about how sensitive a certain Ampora's horns are. COMPLETE.


"Cronus, if you feel triggered at any time, please alert me, and we will cease the experiment."

"Sure, Chief. But I don't think I'm the one we need to worry about here."

An entirely valid point, considering they were currently on the Ampora's couch, the Seer straddling his larger friend's lap. Though, surprisingly, Kankri didn't seem uncomfortable in the slightest, rolling up the sleeves of his sweater, expression calm and neutral.

"I'll be fine. It's all in the name of research, after all, Cronus. Porrim is right, I don't know anything about horn sensitivity, and that brought up more points of interest. Does the size affect anything? Considering the topic of horn variations – trigger warning: size shaming – and it's potential to trigger those underdeveloped –" Kankri offered a dainty cough when Cronus glanced at his nubs of horns, apparently aware he himself was lacking. "It is important that I learn as much as I can about the subject. You're the only one I would feel comfortable asking, given my pale relationship with Porrim and my lack of intimacy with near all our other friends."

"If you say so." Cronus honestly didn't care why the other troll wanted to get a little kinky with him – though it did warm him deep inside to know that Kankri felt comfortable enough around him to ask to satisfy this curiosity – but if Kankri wanted to explain himself, whatever. "I'm ready when you are." His hands shifted to rest on the Blood Hero's hips, getting a dirty look in response, though no remark.

With the long-suffering sigh of a Vantas, Kankri shifted slightly so he could reach the bent horns properly, gripping them firmly around the base. He could feel Cronus tense under him, recording it mentally, though it was only a subtle difference from his previous status. Rubbing his thumb gently over the slightly bumpy surface, he felt the fingers dig into his hips, and he glanced at his friend's face to affirm violet had spread over his cheeks. "Cronus, you need to tell me if at any point I pain you. Do not hold back for fear of me stopping; I require the information for this to be at all useful, though I obviously will not be trying to hurt you." A grunt in response, and Kankri pressed slightly harder, making a quiet moan escape. "I _will_ stop if you don't talk to me, though, Cronus." The warning was thinly veiled, if at all, and he did _not_ make idle threats, so the Ampora would be wise to listen.

"F-fine, sorr – ahhnm, Kanny, you're makin' it real hard to concentrate on answering."

"Inability to focus, alright. Got it. Anything you can tell me about the pleasure would be fantastic, as well, Cronus; as a celibate, my experience in this area is poor at best, and I'd appreciate the most detail possible." He palmed his friend's horns roughly as he spoke, unfazed by the fact Cronus was clutching him as though he thought he'd run away.

"Haa… it's.. f-uuck, it's great, it's f—uckin' wonderful, Kan," Despite the noble effort Cronus felt he made at explaining the sensation of the touch, Kankri looked decidedly unimpressed.

"Language, Cronus. And I need specifics. Wonderful is not a specific."

"Finee," the Bard just about groaned, frustrated when the hands slowed against his horns. "Feels like…you're desperate and hot and you can't focus on anythin' but their hands and their mouth and fuuuck, Kanny, speed it up again, you're killin' me over here."

Obediently, the rustblood increased pressure once more, though he wasn't quite done with the conversation. "That sounds impressively unpleasant, actually."

"It's the be-est," Cronus assured him, amused despite his current position. He was so adorable and innocent; he was just like a wriggler being nervous about a kiss, claiming it was gross because they weren't experienced enough to know otherwise.

That thought went through his mind maybe nanoseconds before Kankri finally reacted in a way that Cronus had been expecting. He went rigid in his lap, grip tightening on his horns and making the Ampora whine, breathless and thoroughly aroused. It was a few seconds before Cronus realized the issue; his bulge. He'd been aware it had begun to respond to the affection, and in retrospect, of course Kankri would be able to feel it; he was on his lap, after all. It was pretty much writhing against his ass, which certainly explained the fluorescent blush now staining his cheeks, almost putting his sweater to shame.

"You okay?" The Ampora's voice was slightly strained, forcing himself to loosen up on his friend's hips. If Kankri was uncomfortable, he was not going to hold him there. He certainly was not going to lose his only friend over this: if the Vantas needed to leave, that was his choice, and, honestly, Cronus couldn't blame him for it. Of course he was freaked out; he had probably never even seen a bulge before, beyond his own.

"I'm fine," Kankri snapped, though he didn't relax or move, eyes shut tightly against the embarrassment of this situation he'd gotten himself into. "Just give me a moment." Cronus exhaled a sigh, hands moving to rub reassuring circles on Kankri's lower back through the sweater.  
"You know you don't have to keep goin', Chief. I can manage from here if you're done."

The determination that spread across the blushing face was endearing, to say the least, and Cronus felt the warmth for his flushcrush bubble up in his chest as, with a shudder, Kankri forced himself to relax.

"I'm fine, Cronus. If you're still willing to continue, I'd like to see this out." Evidently he was pretty sure Cronus was willing, because he didn't hesitate, dragging the pads of his thumbs roughly over the sensitive horns once more.

Surprised by how quickly Kankri went back to the hornplay, Cronus gasped a moan, fingers clenching in the bright sweater. His hips bucked slightly, but despite a startled inhale from Kankri, the Seer didn't complain. He actually shifted closer, so his chest was against Cronus's, in an attempt to remain stable on his lap. Which was the point Cronus realized he was not the only one with a struggling bulge; evidently Kankri was not as uninterested as he liked to pretend. At that knowledge, the Ampora moaned again, pulling the Vantas closer against him, hearing a quiet, breathy noise from the smaller troll in response, and feeling it go straight to his groin. Fuck, fuck. He was so adorable.

And it ended wayy too soon. The Ampora practically crushed Kankri to his chest, getting a borderline-pained mewl from his friend, his hips twitching, moaning haggardly against his sweater-covered shoulder as he hit climax. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't surprised when Kankri went tense again in response, arching against him, keening quietly, and it took a moment before Cronus even realized what happened. He came. Kankri had fucking had an orgasm, simply by making Cronus feel good. That was probably the cutest thing ever, honestly, and Kankri was going to be absolutely horrified by it.

But the evidence was fairly plain to see. Despite both of them wearing dark pants, genetic fluid always made a mess. Always. It was a fucking nightmare to get out of cloth, actually, and there was obviously red smeared on the bottom of his white shirt, not even going into the warmth of the other's genetic material. His own was likely cool on Kankri, though he wasn't entirely positive on that, and considering the Vantas was still trying to recover, he was pretty sure this wasn't the time to ask.

Still, Cronus settled down, letting his head fall back against the couch, arms loosening around his flushcrush so the hug was more comfortable than it was previously. "You okay, Kan?" He was actually rather surprised he wasn't already running for the door, but no, he was still sitting on his lap, face hidden under his throat, quiet. Quiet was weird. Kankri was rarely quiet.

"I… I'm fine, I think." He detached himself from Cronus, struggling to right himself without smearing color on the couch, cheeks burning crimson and eyes averted. "I, er. I think I'm going to… go back to my hive and clean up." Ah, yes, there it was. He was fleeing, but he had to explain it, lest he trigger with his hasty departure.

The Highblood gave an acknowledging hum, offering him a reassuring smile. He was not offended in the slightest that the Vantas was scampering back to his hive. Still, Kankri hesitated, standing in front of the couch, and Cronus raised an eyebrow in question, sitting forward, concerned. "You sure you're okay?"

He was not expecting the chaste kiss, almost too light for him to feel it, and the Ampora sat frozen as his friend bolted. Kankri snatched his shoes from the floor, not bothering to put them on as he slammed the door behind him, leaving a stunned Cronus sitting stained with genetic material and alone.

What.

The stupid smile was hard to fight, so he didn't, leaning back again with a happy groan, violet tinging his cheeks.

Wow.

Wonder if Kankri was curious about anything else.


End file.
